Rinko Sakuma
Sakuma is the part-time secretary and assistant at Akutabe's Detective Agency, and the contractor of Azazel and Beelzebub. Appearance She is a young woman of average height with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes with half-moon red glasses. She usually wears a loose pink sweater with jeans and sneakers, though she's also seen with other different outfits. Personality "Akutabe's Detective Agency's part-time secretary. Currently, her duty is to help Akutabe, and is forced to work with the demons too. She own's a huge debt to Akutabe. She has a contract with Azazel, Beelzebub, and some other demons. She's a second year Laws student." Sakuma's Official Profile Though usually kind-hearted and somewhat shy, she has a terrifying side to her which she often reveals when enraged or simply when she feels like it. When in this state, her contractor-powers peak, allowing her to perform extremely complex spells to the point of causing demons to explode or just simply allowing her to use physical attacks against them with extreme amounts of force. She also becomes very belligerent and violent, often lashing out at people and sometimes resorting to alcohol to tide her mood over. In some instances, when she's merely not in the mood for annoyances, she acts very cold and distant. Akutabe sensed her talent as a demon summoner, and has been mentoring her on how to use the demons and their powers ever since. It's implied she has been learning magic spells as well. She has now permission to solve cases by herself and take requests as a demon detective. Though she has a good common sense, she's weak against things like money and short-term profits. Even though she has a strong sense of justice, she's also kind of a hypocrite, running away from responsibilities and being self-righteous on occasion. While her skill as a demon summoner is rising, she still makes mistakes thanks to her naivete and carelessness towards demons and people. She's particularly cold towards Azazel, and even when he tries to give serious advice, she usually distrusts and ignores him, but it seems she cares about him a bit. She had a bad impression of Kotaro the first time they met, and sometimes she's ruthless towards him, just like Akutabe. However, because Koutaro is still a child, she never abandons him. She's also very weak against alcohol. When drunk, her character takes a drastic turn, usually for the worst. Her bad drinking habits cost her more than 3 million yen which she owns to Akutabe, and it also got in the way of a case as well. She eventually paid her debt with some money she had been secretly saving, briefly granting her full freedom to leave the agency. However, thanks to Akutabe's scheming and the curse that was cast on her, she dropped out of college and returned to the agency to work full time as an assistant. Powers & Abilities Contractor As a Contractor, she has the ability to see and interact with demons as well as exploit their powers. According to Akutabe, she possesses a large amount of natural talent for summoning. As the series progresses, demons such as Azazel and Beelzebub all note that she's beginning to resemble Akutabe more and more with her increasingly proficient powers. Intelligence Sakuma, along with her Contractor abilities, possesses a certain amount of intelligence which allows her to learn complex spells and incantations at a faster rate than normal. Magical Abilities As the series progresses, Sakuma develops powerful magical abilities, and even knows some spells. Sakuma's Curse According to Akutabe, Sakuma is cursed. The curse makes that any man that has sexual or romantic desires towards Sakuma be punished with a great disaster, even death. A kiss with a man seems to be the trigger for the curse, and it seems to spread to anyone, like a disease. Akutabe was a aware from the existence of this curse since some time ago, as well. Sakuma voluntarily quit college in order to devote herself to find the demon that cursed her. Trivia * Azazel's nickname for her is Saku(-chan). * In the anime, all porn magazines or just normal magazines have women that look exactly like Sakuma. When Azazel hands over a bunch of magazines to Akutabe, the women in the covers look like her. * In the first anime OVA, Sakuma's eyes were changed from green to blue. The anime series kept her green eyes. * Sakuma is the character that has most outfits, having different clothing for every volume or magazine cover. * On a magazine cover that starred Sakuma in a wedding dress, there was a character in the background resembling Akutabe. Category:Human Category:Character